A long way from home
by xogracie
Summary: Julianne moves from Ireland to Atlanta. A big change and since moving alot of things have changed. She was head over heels for Justin Bieber and somehow he had feelings for her too.
1. Change

Julianne sighed as she unpacked her belongings. Julianne had moved from her humble home in Ireland to Atlanta two days ago, it was a big change. She missed her home in Ireland, but was excited to start out on a clean slate, in a different country. She was fifteen, but had been through a lot for her age.

Her father, Henry had gotten a promotion, which involved him and his family to move to Atlanta. Henry had bought an amazing mansion, only a five minute walk from the beach. The garden was magical, palm trees lined the driveway and an array of flowers grew around a stone fountain near the entrance of the house. The house itself was far from cheap, but his promotion raised his salary and that also meant Henry's pension fund would flourish. The truth is, all Henry cares about is money.

Henry leaves all of the work of the home to his wife, Aimee, who is the total opposite of Henry. She was gentle, kindhearted and a loving mother to her two kids Julianne and Marcus. Aimee had glossy brown hair to her shoulders. It is always kept in a tight plait at the nape of her neck and today was no different.

Aimee was in the kitchen happily making lemonade with her 12 year old son Marcus. Aimee absentmindedly thought of Julianne upstairs, Aimee had been up there hanging up her clothes when she heard noises coming from down the hall. It was Julianne, unsure whether she could face unpacking. It was obvious that she had been crying, it was her bloodshot eyes that gave her away. After comforting Julianne, Aimee was dragged by Marcus downstairs.

Marcus pulled her back to present time, when he accidentaly overfilled his lemonade glass, it's contents spreading out over the shiny counter top.

"Oh Marcus, be careful dear.."

"Sowee.." was the reply.

Marcus had a speech problems, his main one was his articulation disorder. When Henry first found out about his speech difficulties, Marcus was sent straight to a speech therapist, who if you asked Aimee didn't help Marcus at all. Since then, everyday Aimee helps her son with his speech, he was improving slowly but surely. He didn't need to be treated like an invalid and go to some woman who yelled at him whenever he didn't pronounce something correctly, but she would never express this opinion to Henry.

Aimee had always been a daydreamer and often found herself zoning out, when she was in mid-conversation with someone.

Aimee quickly wiped up the lemonade spill and place all of the glasses onto a tray and carried it out into the back garden.

"Oh Marcus, call your sister and father for their lemonade. Thanks dear." Aimee smiled to him as she sat down on a swing chair.

Marcus did as he was told and called for them. In less then a minute Julianne appeared through the sliding door and sat down next to her mother.

"Hello dear, here's your lemonade.." Aimee warmly handed her the glass.

"Thanks Mom."

Julianne smiled weakly.

"Oh Juls, I know your missing Ireland.. But please give this place a is beautiful, plus the weather is a lot better than rainy Ireland, right?"

"Yeahh, I guess. I just miss everyone back at home. "

Julianne said as she fidgeted with her wavy golden hair.

"Aw, I know sweetie.. I know-"

Aimee was interrupted by Henry's footsteps on the patio.

Henry strolled to the swing chair and ruffled Marcus' hair "Hey there, kiddo.."

Marcus smiled brightly at his father. Henry looked at Julianne, trying to think of something to say to her. When he finally managed to think of something he said "Uh.. Your hair's getting long Julianne. I think its about time you got that mop cut."

Julianne's face contorted as if she had been punched.

"Henry!" Aimee said shocked "Juls' hair is gorgeous. I wish I had it. Don't be so rude. Boys love long red hair.."

Julianne had stunning hair, her loose waves curled down to her lower back like ripples in a pool. Sometimes she straightened her hair with her flat-iron, which also looked beautiful. Her hair was what she got most compliments for and sure enough a lot of boys couldn't take their eyes off her.

Julianne regained composure and ignored her father. Henry said spiteful things to her almost everyday. Like yesterday, he told her to go to a tanning bed to get a tan and that she looked like a ghost. Julianne knew in her heart that every skin tone is beautiful and there was nothing wrong with being pale. She had a few freckles on her cheeks but none anywhere else. Perhaps due to the fact there was not many days it was possible to get sun, in Ireland.. Let alone walk around in shorts and flipflops like she was doing today.

An unpleasant silence passed between the family and Julianne was the first to break the silence "School tomorrow.. Thank goodness I don't have to wear a uniform!"

"Yes Juls, you get kind of a bit of freedom, with what you wear. Just don't go round wearing low-cut tops and Momma will be happy." Aimee giggled.

Aimee was a free spirit and she was only young when she had Julianne, so she knew what it was like to be a teenager.

Julianne chuckled "Yeah, that reminds me I need to go sort out what I am wearing tomorrow."

Julianne sprung out of her seat and skipped off to her new bedroom, without waiting for her Mom's reply.

_should I keep going _**?**


	2. Morning Rush

**I do not own the song 'Break My Stride', when I heard it on Glee I had to add it to my story. It is the song where Rachel Berry is on the treadmill, working out. **

**Anyway on with the story ****J**

Julianne woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock ringing. She had personalised it so it played 'Break My Stride' by Matthew Wilder break my stride lyrics. Julianne sighed happily and began to hum the melody while the song played.

_Last night I had the strangest dream_

_I sailed away to China_

_In a little row boat to find ya_

_And you said you had to get your laundry cleaned_

_Didn't want no-one to hold you_

_What does that mean_

_And you said_

_Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride_

_Nobody's gonna slow me down, oh-no_

_I got to keep on movin'_

_Ain't nothin' gonna break my stride_

_I'm running and I wont touch ground_

_Oh-no, I got to keep on movin'_

Finally Julianne rolled out of her warm bed and quickly went for a shower. Half an hour later, she was out and began combing through her hair. She loved the feeling of the water droplets cascading from her hair and bouncing off her porcelain skin.

While brushing her hair, she noticed something terrible. She had a zit on her chin.

Julianne sighed

"_I hardly ever get zits and the day I do, I'm starting school. Way to make a first impression.. They will try to see the girl behind the zit.." _She thought.

Looking closer at it, she retraced her thought and edited it.

"_If they can see the girl behind it. This thing is huge!"_

In reality, the zit was hardly noticeable. Julianne was a beautiful girl, but the bonus was she didn't know it, and being like any other girl her age she obsessed about the littlest things, like zits.

Julianne got dressed into her outfit for school. After over an hour of deliberating on what to wear last night, she had come to a decision. She chose dark denim shorts with small holes in them and cute back pocket stitching, a aeropostale tank top and flip flops. Julianne piled on her stack of bracelets, she had a way of making something careless and messy look cute, without even trying.

Julianne started applying her concealer to her zit, when her mom called her from the kitchen -

"Juls! Breakfast is ready!"

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec!" She replied.

Julianne applied some powder onto her face and put on a few coats of mascara, before running downstairs.

Aimee looked up at Julianne when she walked into the kitchen. She could see her little girl was growing up and hoped Marcus won't grow up at the rate Julianne is. She grew up quickly when her friend died over a year ago and Aimee hated to admit it to herself, but she knew Julianne never really got over it. In some ways she was still grieving.. Aimee smothered those thoughts and smiled at her daughter.

"Mornin' Juls."

"Hey.."

"Your breakfast is on the table. Pancakes your favourite.."

"Aw thank you Mom."

Julianne kissed her mother on the cheek.

"So what are you doing today?" Julianne asked.

"I'm dropping you off at school and collecting you.. Inbetween those two activities.. Probably nothing." Aimee chuckled.

Julianne smiled, her mother had a funny sense of humour.

Julianne started eating her first pancake.

"These pancakes are great, Mom."

Julianne munched happily on her pancake and reached across the wooden table to get another one.

Julianne sprinkled sugar over her pancake and squeezed a dash of lemon onto it.

"Are you excited about your first day sweetie? I know it's near the end of the term and may be a bit awkward.. But you're a great girl and there's no need to worry. Are you worried? " Aimee quizzed Julianne.

"Um.. Kind of. I hope I make some friends.. Thank goodness I only have a week of school before the spring break." Julianne said inbetween chewing her now third pancake.

"Yes, I will have loads of chores lined up for you to do while you are free from school! Have you heard from Abby or Steven lately? Oh and Juls, keep some of those pancakes for Henry and Marcus."

"Nope, I suppose they have forgotten about me completely.. Oh yeah, sorry." Julianne put back the fourth pancake she had just picked up.

"Why don't you ring them later and go on my laptop and chat to them on that MSM thing, teenagers use these days.."

"Yeah, I will. Oh and its called MSN Mom." Julianne rolled her eyes, her mom was clueless when it came to computer stuff. Julianne stood up, thanked her Mom and brought her plate over to the dishwasher.

"I'm just going to get my bag and then can we go, cos I don't want to be late on my first day?"

"Sure hunny, and the word is because not cos."

"Right.."

Julianne smiled as she left the room.

**Sorry this chapter was another filler! Next chapter up soon. Promise J**


	3. School

**I decided to do this chapter in Julianne's mind, I'm planning on jumping from her view to third person view. I need input though because I don't want it to be annoying for you, the readers. Honest review of my idea. Thanks and enjoy ****J**

**Oh yeah, please review thanks**

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you in?"

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Are you excited?""How are you feeling?"

Were just some of the questions my mom plagued me with as we pulled up to the school in our Mercedes.

"Yes, I'm sure. Bye! Love ya!" I called as I got out of the car.

"Bye Juls." Aimee sighed.

I didn't like admitting it to my mom that I was actually very nervous, my knees were shaking as I walked through the school door. This school was nothing like the small one I used to go to, it was big and gosh were there a lot of students.

I saw the school office and went inside. In the office was an old lady with thick framed glasses typing on a computer.

"Um, excuse me.." I said nervously to the woman.

"Oh, hello. What can I do for you?" The lady replied.

"Eh.. This is my first day here and my mom said I was to get my class schedule from the office?" I stammered.

"Oh. Yes that's right. You're Julianne Colfer, right? Here is your schedule. I will walk you to your first class.. Trig."

"Trig?" I had no idea what this woman was talking about.

"Trig.. You know trigonometry?" The woman raised her eyebrows at her.

"Oh right, yeah.." I blushed. They didn't have separate type of maths classes in my old school. Things were already getting confusing..

"I'm Ms Benet, the principal. And your trig class is in…room 58 with Mr Fitzpatrick.." Ms Benet said as she checked my schedule to see if she had gotten the name correct.

Ms Benet smiled at me, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

We walked down the hallway in silence, at this point class had already begun so there were no students lingering on the corridor, I was happy about that.

"Here it is," Ms Benet said "I will introduce you to the class. None of the students know your coming.."

Ms Benet opened the door. I looked over her shoulder and into the classroom. There were about thirty students in the room, who had all turned to see who was coming into the classroom.. All looking at me.

Ms Benet cleared her throat "Sorry to disturb you Mr Fitzpatrick, but we have a new student joining your class. Her name is Julianne and she has just moved to Atlanta this week.."

I was trying not to blush, all the students were staring at me. Some even whispering.

The teacher who was writing on the blackboard said "Oh, this is a surprise. I am Mr Fitzpatrick, your trig teacher. Do you want to sit down right over there?" He said pointing to a desk at the front.

I nodded, trying to look cool and sat down at my desk, on my right was a brown haired boy with freckles and to my left was a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, the girl smiled at me. She seems nice, I thought to myself.

"I'll leave you to it." Said Ms Benet as she closed the door swiftly.

"Where did you move here from, Julianne?" Mr Fitzpatrick asked me.

The whole room grew quiet as everyone listened for an answer.

"Ireland.." I answered.

"That place is full of leprechauns right?" Said the boy in the seat behind me.

"Um.. No that's just all made up." I giggled nervously, I knew I had turned as red as a tomato with being put on the spot with questions.

"Oh." The boy said.

I saw he had started blushing, _'Not the brightest crayon in the box' _I thought to myself. Soon enough I was daydreaming.

The bell rang and I quickly checked my schedule, next class was English. In room 23. I was always getting lost, I even got lost in Disneyland, and there were maps everywhere. How the heck was I going to cope in this school with what, over a thousand students. I looked around the room. Most people had gone, there was a boy with sandy-brown hair looking directly at me and talking to his friend with blonde hair.

The girl I sat next to in class, tapped me on my shoulder. Breaking me out of the trance I was in. "Hey, I'm Whitney.. What's your next class?" the girl smiled at me, she had braces with orange elastics.

"English in room 23.."

"Oh.. I have art. I would show you where your next class is but the art room is at the other side of the school." She apologised, "Justin.. Paul? You two have English next, right?" Whitney turned to the two boys.

"Yep." They said together.

"Okay, well will you show Julianne where it is, because she is in your class?" Whitney asked.

"Yeah, of course." The boy with brown hair said as he smiled at me.

"Aw thank you, guys." I couldn't take my eyes off that boy, he looked very familiar.. What did Whitney say his name was again? Hmm..

"So.. ehh.. Julianne.. How do.. eh.. you like.. America?" Paul said trying to conjure up a sentence out of thin air, I noticed he was sweating buckets. You'd think he would be used to the heat over here.

I looked at Paul and smiled, he seemed like the kind of boy that couldn't talk to girls. I saw the guy I knew from somewhere nudge Paul and whisper something sarcastically that sounded like "Smooth..", but I couldn't be sure.

"America is nice, I've never been here before.. So it's nice to start out in a fresh place."

"Where abouts in Ireland did you live?" The other boy asked me

"Dublin.."

He was still looking at me and I noticed how amazing his eyes were. They were a chocolate brown, they were beautiful.. Almost like a chocolate soufflé.. Yum

I averted my gaze and blushed slightly '_You've only known the guy a few minutes and you're thinking that his eyes are like a soufflé.. Get a grip girl.'_

"Here we are, English." Brown-eyed boy said as he touched my bare shoulder and spun me around to face the room.

I was lost for words, which is really unusual for me, because I usually can't stop talking. His touch made me breathless. How sad and worrying, I can't concentrate on walking while he is touching me. I also noticed how smooth and muscular his hands were.

"Come and sit with us today?"

Paul hadn't said a word since his awkward sentence, I turned to check if he was he still there. He was.

"Sure thing." I said.

The two boys walked over to a group of other boys.

"Hey, watsup man?" Paul asked a tall boy.

"Not much, not much.." He replied, the tall boy turned to me and said "And who is this?"

"Oh this is Julianne, it's her first day. She moved here from Ireland."

"Cool, I'm Chris. Where do you live?" the tall boy asked me.

"I live on Langston Drive.." I replied, I was hoping they knew where that was because I am terrible at giving and yes, taking directions. I twisted my hair nervously.

"I live on that road!" Brown-eyed boy said enthusiastically. He paused and said "Uh, I mean.. yeah. I live on that road.. Are you living in the house with the fountain?"

"Yep, that's the one."

He shook his head, flicking his hair out of his eyes and smiled widely at me.

Thank goodness the teacher came in at that moment, because I thought I was going to pass out on the floor. I sunk happily into my seat and tried to figure out who this mysterious boy was.

That's when it came to me. Justin. Bieber. JUSTIN BIEBER? No, It couldn't be, could it?

Every few minutes I would glance over his desk and watch him sit and write. Wow I'm obsessed! This is not healthy I kept telling myself. While the teacher was writing something on the board I glanced over at him and to my utter amazement he was staring at me, not in a creepy way, just in a way I can't put my finger on…

Gosh, that's definitely Justin Bieber, the new singer who was discovered on you tube. Why weren't all of the girls in the school going crazy for him? And why didn't I recognise him in the first place.

Okay so I wasn't a big fan, but I had a few of his songs on my ipod. He had a voice to die for, I couldn't lie.

I slouched down into my chair and daydreamed about Justin

English, Music and French, flew by in a flash and suddenly it was lunch.

I wasn't in any of the people I had met earlier's music and French, but I was talking to this girl called Alexa. She was acting sweet to me, but I could tell it was forced. She was on the cheerleading squad. I walked with her to the cafeteria. She had been gloating about herself since the first time I saw her, but whatever she was talking to me, at least I wasn't on my own.

"Can you cheerlead then, Julianne?"

"No, not at all. We didn't have cheerleading in my old school.. To be honest I don't think there are any cheerleading squads in Ireland."

"Oh, really? That's uber weird! Well I also do gymnastics and I am on the volleyball, badminton and handball team.. I also help the homeless every Friday night." Alexa laughed "So what do you like to do?"

She walked into the canteen line, I followed behind her.

"Cool. Yeah I can do gymnastics.," _LIE_. **Lie lie lie**, okay I used to do gymnastics but I quit because I couldn't even do a summersault, but not like I would tell Alexa that. "I love volleyball and do a lot of horse riding.

"OH MY GAWSH! Seriously?"

"Yep.." Okay I really shouldn't of mentioned that. I wrote a Note To Self in my head.

I was up next in the queue and I decided to get a bottle of water and vegetable soup with brown bread. I glanced around the cafeteria. Where was I going to sit? With Alexa? She was really hyper and I could tell she was being very fake to me.. With Justin Bieber, yes BIEBER and his friends? I wonder does he eat lunch in here or outside..

Should I sit on my own? No that's embarrassing.

I paid for my lunch and picked up a spoon for my soup.

That was when I saw him again. Yes him. He was sitting at a crowded table, he looked like he was searching for someone.

It was like there was a magnetic bond pushing me towards him, because I really wanted to go over and sit beside him. Just then, I watched his eyes scan to my right.. And then to me. He was looking at me. I looked away, pretending I didn't see him and I turned to say something to Alexa.

"Hey, um Alexa-" I began

"Do you want to come and sit with me and all of my friends?" She asked, as she tugged at her high ponytail.

"Um.." I looked over at Justin's table. He wasn't there. Where did he go? All of his friends were still there laughing and chatting. I guess I would have to sit beside Alexa and all of her friends today then. Woohoo.

"Julianne? H-E-L-L-O?" Alexa was waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry I just was looking for-"

"Hey, Julianne.." I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned and saw it was Justin. "I saw you in the line for the cafeteria and-"

"Hi there Justin, remember me?" Alexa interrupted sarcastically.

"Uh.. Hey Alexa." Justin didn't even glance at her.

"I was just asking Julianne to sit at my table, was there something you wanted?" Alexa grabbed my arm.

"Funny story, I was about to ask the same thing." He seemed oblivious to the fact that Alexa was glaring at him. "Paul, Whitney and Chris want to know how you got on in your last couple of classes.."

"Okay, sure.. Lets go!" I thanked my lucky stars I didn't have to sit with Alexa, who would have most likely given me a long story about how she knew him and what makes her not like him.

"Um. Julianne?" Alexa whined at me.

I gave her a short smile and started walking away with Justin.

Alexa stamped her foot and marched to her table, where her friends were waiting eagerly to here the news, probably about me, the new girl.

"Wow, Justin. What did you do to her?" I chuckled.

Justin laughed, "LOONG STORY."

I smiled at him as we reached the table. Whitney gave a little wave as she took a sip of her bottle of Pepsi.

"Found her." Justin smiled as he sat down beside Chris. He patted the bench beside him, motioning me to sit there.

"So.. How'd it go?" Paul asked me.

"Fine, kind of boring.." I trailed off, Justin seemed really interested in what I was saying.

I wondered if I should mention the part that he is famous. Should I ask him to sign my arm? NO! Relax, that would ruin my reputation, not like I had a good rep.. Anyway..

"What did you have? Nick asked me, in-between eating a big chunk of a tuna sandwich. _EW look away quick Juls!_

"I had Music and French. What did you have?"

"Eh.. I had.. Science and Spanish."

"Are you any good? I used to go to Spanish classes when I was about ten. I can't really remember it though.. Okay to be honest all I know is Puedo tener la cuenta, por favor!" (translation: can I have the bill please)

*A/N: _I think. I'm not really sure*_

Everyone at the table started laughing, including me. What a dumb thing to say.

The school day went by quickly after that, maybe because the school day finished earlier than what I'm used to in Ireland, or more likely time flew because I was in all of Justin's classes after lunch.


	4. Testing The Waters

Aimee impatiently tapped her manicured nails on the steering wheel. She was parked in the school parking lot and had been waiting for the last twenty minutes. She knew she was going to be extremely early to collect Julianne from school, when she had left the house but she couldn't face staring at the clock in the kitchen counting down the minutes any longer.

Marcus was in the back seat of the car playing his psp with the volume on full blast.

Aimee gazed out the car window. The school seemed nice, very big but more modern than any she has seen in Ireland. Hedges and small trees grew in an orderly fashion along the green area outside the main entrance. Aimee hadn't gotten the chance in the morning to actually admire how scenic the school actually was. Aimee had had a major passion for the outdoors when she was only a teenager, but when she met Henry, he changed her. She missed being nature and the freedom that came with it.

Henry in his youth was very good looking, he came from a very wealthy family and he was oozing with charisma.

At first he sweeped Aimee off her feet like a gentleman, but after a couple of years together Henry became very controlling. He lived a very lavish lifestyle and that was mainly the reason why Aimee married him.

Aimee had come from a poorer family and couldn't believe her luck when a wealthy Henry showed great interest in her. Aimee found out very soon after their wedding that money doesn't _always_ bring happiness.

Aimee kept composure for her children's sake, she didn't want her kids to be brought up in a broken home. Aimee felt she didn't have the strength to leave Henry and it was more than likely Henry wouldn't let her leave him either.

The passenger door of the front seat swung open and Aimee was yet again dragged from her thoughts. Julianne's ecstatic face burst into Aimee's view as she hopped into her seat.

"How'd it go hunny?"

"Great, really great." Julianne was smiling widely and her face was glowing.

"Aw that's great, I was worrying about you all day." Aimee smiled as she pulled out of the parking lot. Out of the corner of her eye Aimee saw a group of boys wave excitedly at Julianne from the sidewalk. They were about to get into one of the boy's rusty truck.

Julianne waved at Paul, Chris and of course Justin when she saw them.

After Aimee's car drove past the group of boys Julianne relaxed and lay back comfortably into her seat. Aimee didn't ask who the boys were and instead she concentrated on her driving, which lacked all skills known to man. Her car had never gone past 30 miles/hr and that's how she planned on keeping it.

The streets of Atlanta made Aimee nervous. People seemed to drive like maniacs in America, she was constantly checking whether her and the kids' seatbelt was on, because she knew it was only a matter of time before she caused an accident.

On the way home Julianne told a very detailed story about her day at school, not leaving out any details about Justin and his friends. Aimee was only half listening and every few minutes she would nod her head and say something like "That's nice hunny".

Julianne was aware her Mom was in her own zone, lately Julianne had noticed how her mom was there in body but not actually with her in soul.

* * *

Justin's POV:

I woke up early this morning, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the new girl, Julianne. She was beautiful, pretty hair and gorgeous eyes. Plus, she has red hair which is really rare.

She was beautiful in everyway possible.

I planned on calling around to her house yesterday evening but I knew I would get tongue-tied and embarrass myself.

_Get a grip, Justin you've only known her for a day. _My conciense reminded me.

There was something about her, she wasn't like any other girl I have ever met.

After daydreaming about Julianne, I had a shower and fixed my hair quickly. It took me a lot longer than usual to pick out what clothes I would wear. In the end, I chose a white t-shirt, jeans and purple sneakers. Ususally I don't care what I wear to school, but today was a different story.

Justin opened the truck door and clambered in. Chris, Paul and Ryan (another friend of Justin's) were in the car.

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" Justin asked Ryan, as Paul reversed out of Justin's driveway and headed for school.

"Couldn't be bothered to get up, so I just lay in bed all day.."

Justin laughed slightly.

"So Paul was telling me about the new girl. Jane-"

"Julianne." Justin responded.

"Right.. Julianne, so anyway. Make sure you introduce her to me, oh and you know, tell her some good stuff about me... I want her already." Ryan smirked.

"MAN, you haven't even seen her yet!" Anger rushed throughout Justin's veins.

"Woah, Biebs chill. Paul and Chris told me about her, she sounds.. Hot, real hot.." Ryan said slowly, glancing at Justin to see his reaction.

Justin didn't respond and decided to ignore the rest of the guys in the car. They annoyed him the way they talked about girls, like they were toys.

For the rest of the car journey Justin stared out the window, while his friends continued to talk about girls, probably Julianne but Justin had blocked his ears to their talk.

* * *

Justin's POV:

Julianne was sitting with Whitney talking loudly and laughing when we walked into homeroom, she looked even more beautiful then yesterday, is that even possible? She was wearing grey and navy dress, it was kind of short but hey are school slacks on rules and regulations. Her hair was done the same as yesterday.

Class hadn't started yet so I walked up to her and Whitney,

"Hey girls."

Julianne turned to face me "Hey Justin.." she was smiling.

I had forgotten about Ryan until he gave me a dig in the back, He was so impatient. Didn't he know I liked her too, I had seen her first so surely I should get dibs right? _Wrong. _I know Ryan too well to think that he would back off if I told him I like Julianne, it was going to be a battle of the fittest and I was ready for it.

"Eh, this is Ryan, a good friend of mine."

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hello.."

Julianne didn't seem phased at all by Ryan's player attitude. She probably had known a good few Ryans in Ireland.

Don't get me wrong, Ryan is my best friend but he is a total player, he gets with practically a new girl every week. When he's done with them he justs throws them away like a piece of trash. I didn't want.. No I couldn't let that happen to Julianne. But she didn't seem interested, so far anyway.

Just then the teacher walked in and I clambered into a desk behind Julianne.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter, sorry I haven't updated in ages! I'm super busy.

I will try to get the next chapter up soon! :)

Review please.


	5. Wandering Eyes

"Hey Julianne wait-" Justin had just sprinted out of the last period to get a chance to talk to Julianne.

"Oh hey Justin. What's up?" She smiled at him and slowed down to a suitable walking pace.

"Em, nothing really.. I just was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me and everyone tonight.."

"Um, who is everyone?" She said as she fiddled with the strap of her book bag.

"Well me, Paul, Chris, Ryan… Whitney, Sarah and Meghan. We are gonna go see The Second Glimpse." (AN: haha what a stupid title! I couldn't think of anything else)

"I dunno Justin.." She half-smiled, "I have a lot to do tonight.."

"Aw please come Juls. Please its going to be really fun." Justin plastered on a puppy dog face that tweaked something in Julianne's heart.

"Aw Justin.." Julianne couldn't stop gazing into his eyes, Justin had that affect on her. It was very hard for her to concentrate when she was around him.

"Please, I really want you to come.." After saying this Justin noticed a rosy colour fill Julianne's pale cheeks. It made him smile.

"OK, sure. I'm in." "Great. Paul, Whitney and I will pick you up at six?"

"Sure.. See you then."

"Bye Juls."

Justin headed in the opposite direction for Paul's truck and Julianne rushed excitedly to her Mom's car.

* * *

Julianne glanced at the clock nervously. _5.45pm_. She was nervous to see her friends, especially Justin outside school.

After spending way too long deciding on an outfit she gently ran her fingers through her wavy hair and did a quick side French braid. Julianne was wearing a grey loose top accompanied by two cute necklaces, torn and tattered skinny jeans and slouchy black boots. She had applied a generous amount of lipgloss onto her peach coloured mouth, brushed brown eye shadow onto her eyelids and sweeped on two coats of brown mascara.

It wasn't long before she heard what sounded like a building collapsing outside, Julianne glanced out of her wide bedroom window and past the tree that grew ornately just a couple of feet outside her window. It was only Paul's truck, by the looks of things it didn't look like it would make it any further up the driveway. Paul and Justin got out of the truck and opened its hood.

Julianne raced down the marbled staircase, shouted bye to Marcus and her Mom and headed out the front door.

Justin and Paul turned when they heard Julianne's boots crunch on the gravel. Justin was wearing the same white t-shirt with a different wine coloured hoodie. Paul was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt with a noticeable food stain at the side. They both had smudges of oil on their faces and were smiling at Julianne.

"Juls, you clean up good. Real good…" Paul said awkwardly.

"Thanks, I would say the same for you, except you've _both_ got black stuff all over your face." Justin smirked.

"OOH! BURN!" Whitney called sticking her head out of the passenger seat, she was smart to stay in the truck and not get involved in the boys' mechanical work that wasn't going well at all. Julianne sprung into the backseat beside Whitney and giggled at the two boys trying to act like they knew what they were doing.

"This is hilarious." Whitney giggled.

"I know, right. It's a miracle this beast of a thing made it this far." Julianne said as she fake punched the passenger door.

Just then Justin's cell phone vibrated in the front seat, Julianne reached past the empty McDonald cups and burger boxes that lined the side of the seats to get it. Julianne checked the caller ID, _Ryan. _

"Hello?" Julianne said while she put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Oh, hey babe. Where are you guys at?" Julianne looked at Whitney and they both rolled their eyes.

"Okay, first I'm not your babe and second of all we are stuck outside my house because Paul's truck decided to die on us…"

_Silence._

"OK.. Will you let me talk to Bieber?"

Justin walked around to the side of the car and took his phone. He mumbled into the phone for a few minutes while Paul pulled a pipe out of the engine that was definitely supposed to stay inside the truck.

Julianne continued chatting with Whitney about what a pig Ryan was until Justin reappeared by the truck's open window.

"Bad news girls, the movie is starting in ten minutes and it would take us about twentyfive to get over to the cinema.." Justin hinted.

"Don't worry about it, we can just do something else. My mom wont mind you all hanging out here." Justin's mouth lifted into a smile and his eyes brightened.

"HOUSE TOUR!" Whitney scrambled out of the car and was already halfway up the driveway before Julianne was out of the truck.

"Cmon Ju-Ju." Justin said as he laced his fingers slowly with Julianne's and eased her gently out of the car.

"Ju-Ju?" Julianne bit down on her lip to stop herself from smiling, noticing his eyes had lowered towards her chest.

"Yep, just thought of it there a minute ago…" Justin smirked still not meeting her eyes.

Julianne slowly brought her fingers below his chin and gently but firmly titled his head to be at the same level hers.

"Eyes on the prize?" She giggled before turning on the heel of her boots and leaving him with his mouth ajar, after being caught by her having a sneaky glance. _He couldn't help it_.

Justin smiled at her outspoken aura and flicked his hair out of his face.

"Ju-Ju wait up!" (AN: He seems to say that alot, anyway)

* * *

Paul and Whitney had already found their way to the kitchen and were sitting on the leather backless stools talking to my mom while she was baking rice crispie buns with Marcus. I hopped up onto a stool beside Whitney and started to pick my chipped nail varnish of my thumb.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Whitney turned to me, flashing her orange braces in my direction.

"Um, I don't know whatever you guys want to do.." I said nodding my head in the direction of Justin who had just entered. His face was still a deep shade of red from the moment at the truck, it was cute. He still didn't meet my eyes, he kept his eye on the marble tiles as he walked towards Paul's chair and shuffled his sneakers on the floor.

"Why don't you all go outside it's a beautiful day?" I rolled my eyes when my mom suggested this, but everyone else seemed up for it so I opened the back door and we walked out into the heat of the overhead sun.


	6. Ice Cubes

Even though I had red hair I thrived in the sun, I loved the way the sun's heat radiated through my bones and pumped through my veins whenever I was outside. Of course I have to wear sun cream, that's factor 50+ by the way, everyday now that we live in Atlanta. But applying it has become second nature to me already.

The smell of freshly cut grass wafted up from the ground beneath me as I turned around to face the group, Justin and Paul were mock fighting and Whitney was providing a running commentary in a British accent. Ryan and everyone else decided to still watch the movie, but none of us minded. I giggled as they entertained us by wrestling. Justin's forehead was creased in concentration, he was a lot stronger than Paul and it was easy to see even though they were only messing. I tightened the braid I had previously made in my hair and I pulled myself awkwardly off the grass.

"Where ya going Juls?"

"Just going to get a drink-" That was as far as I got before Whitney interrupted me.

"OOH, will you bring me out one too?"

Justin turned his head to see me and smiled suspiciously. Paul, taking whatever advantage he could pushed Justin to the ground. They were both laughing hysterically.

"Yes Maam." I said doing a 'captain' sign with my hand.

I sauntered towards the house leaving the boys' laughter behind me as I closed the porch door. I reached onto my tip-toes and retrieved four plastic glasses from a glass cabinet above my head. I took some ice cubes out of the freezer and plonked them into the glass, the cool touch of them made me shiver. I heard my mom upstairs with Marcus. Henry mustn't be home yet. Good, I hadn't spoken to him since he dissed my hair and I wasn't planning on changing that any time soon. I call my dad Henry because honestly he doesn't deserve the title of 'dad' or 'father', I always called him Dad to his face though. He was never there for me as a child. He never went to parent-teacher meetings, school plays, horse riding competitions, dance shows… the list could go on forever. Henry was the reason I quit dancing two years ago, I went to lyrical dance lessons every Wednesday until one day he got mad because shares in some company he invested in went down and he smashed a dance trophy I had won the week before. Don't get me wrong, Henry never laid a finger on me or Marcus for that matter, it was my mother I was not so sure about..

I was lulled out of my reverie to cool hands on my waist. _Justin's_. He turned my body towards him slowly and I felt my heart starting to beat strongly against my chest. I kept my face lowered because I knew I would loose myself when I looked at his face, especially those eyes. Justin leaned his cheek on mine and took my hand in his.

He held me happily for a couple of minutes in silence until I summoned up the courage to look him in the eye, he was smiling and gazing back at me. I tried to swallow but my throat was too dry so I attempted a slight cough. Justin staring at me made me loose my train of thoughts and before I knew it his lips were on mine, soft and gentle. I breathed in the scent of his cologne through my nose and the smell clicked something in my body that made me kiss him back stronger. He glided his tongue along my bottom lip, I smiled widely and Justin took advantage of my mouth being open. Our tongues began working like clockwork together. I wrapped my hands around his neck and messed with his hair. My head was spinning and my knees buckled, Justin grasped my waist keeping me upright and lifted me confidently up onto the kitchen counter, knocking over the plastic glasses with the ice cubes in them. His hands gripped the counter on both sides of me and he delved deeper into my mouth. At this time my cheeks were hot and red even though Justin must have let the patio door open because I could feel a cool breeze rustling my hair.

A little while after the rosy-ness in my cheeks faded I felt the need to breath and fast. I had been breathing through my nose whenever I could but it was difficult to remember to breath, because his lips never left mine. I untwined my hands from around Justin's neck and reached behind me for an ice-cube. I brought my hands back to Justin's kneck and sneakily pulled back the back neckline of his t-shirt and dropped the ice-cube down his t-shirt.

Justin didn't notice at first but then his body tensed and he let go of me, jumping around trying to get the ice cube out of his clothes. I breathed in deep, I has seriously been deprived of air for the past few minutes. I laughed hysterically at him jumping around. Justin was laughing hard aswell and finally the ice cube fell to the floor after soaking through the back of his t-shirt.

"Sorry I needed air." I grinned cheekily.

"I'm impressed at your creativeness of ending a kiss.."

"Yeah? How so?"

"It was.." Justin paused for a moment to think of the right word "Spontaneous.." He smiled as he came towards me. I didn't notice his hand roaming for another ice-cube that were sprawled across the counter until he tugged at my grey top and let go of the ice-cube.

"Justin!" I laughed, as I jumped off the counter and squirmed like a snake around the kitchen before being lifted off my feet and twirled in Justin's arms, for what I wanted to be an eternity.

* * *

Hoped you guys liked it! Thank you to everyone for adding this story to your favourites and putting it on alert. :)  
Please let me know what you think in a review.


	7. Shoes

**Julianne's POV:**

I was organising my locker neatly when the school bell rang. I had stuck up my timetable onto the inside door and I hung a dry erase board underneath it, I wasn't sure what I was going to write on it but I just put it up anyway. My mom dropped me off to school kind of late because Marcus refused to eat his cereal and she wouldn't drop him to his school without haven eaten before school.

I closed my locker door and twisted the shiny knob to lock it. Science was my first class, I grimaced. I was failing science at my last school, I am academically challenged in science. As I walked towards the science lab I started to notice that hardly any students were in the hallway and I started to worry I was going to be late. Being late on the second day doesn't really put you in any teacher's good books, especially Mr. Nugent, my science teacher who I heard from Chris was rude, well rude was just one of the words that filled Chris' mouth when talking about him. The rest was all cussing.

I picked up the pace and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. I wondered what it would be like with Justin today. Whitney, Paul and him left my house soon after our kiss. My flats squeaked along the freshly washed linoleum floor and I immediately regretted wearing them. What a great way to get attention, first walking into class late and to top it all off with really squeaky shoes. **Great**. _Just great._

_

* * *

_

Julianne rushed into class as Mr. Nugent was calling out the class register. Mr. Nugent glanced up at her before lowering his eyes back down to the crumpled piece of paper he was ticking and crossing beside peoples' names. He must be in a good mood today, since he didn't give out to her Justin thought to myself. Her flowy black and white top moved along with her body gracefully as she walked towards a desk in the second row. Justin noticed how she carried herself beautifully, with her head up, shoulders back and a cute smile plastered onto her face. A single charm bracelet hung on her thin wrist. Justin thought she was beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off her even though she was now sitting down facing the board. She was wearing her hair straight and it hung down low on the back of her chair. The sunlight coming from a dusty window at the back of the room made her hair gleam, making Justin notice what a beautiful colour it was. So rare and pretty. Justin sat through most of the class day dreaming about Julianne and admiring her freckles and how they looked like they had been sprinkled on her face like fairy dust. Julianne didn't have a lot of freckles just some which brought out her beauty even more.

Justin leaned back into his chair and smiled, thinking of Julianne. Then Ryan nudged Justin harder then he needed to. He slowly dragged his eyes away from Julianne and saw Mr. Nugent staring at him. _Ugh.. What did he want? _Justin thought.

Mr. Nugent sighed and touched the bridge of his crooked nose. "Sorry for interrupting your thoughts, Mr. Bieber but I'd like you to stay with us today for once." Justin briskly nodded his head, not listening to what Mr. Nugent was saying, his eyes had found their way back to Julianne who had turned totally around in her desk and was gazing at him. She was stifling a laugh along with the other people in the class, who also has turned around to stare at Justin.

Ryan kicked Justin's foot beneath the desk, **hard**, bringing Justin back to his senses again. Justin turned to face him, Ryan's eyes were cold and grey. Ryan was still moody at Justin for what happened last night, it wasn't Justin who told him about the kiss Julianne and he shared. It was Whitney who couldn't keep a secret for long, whenever she had news she posted it up onto her Facebook and Twitter, which she probably did too but Justin wasn't bothered to check. Ryan hadn't spoken to him at all today and it was just Justin's luck that the class had arranged seats in science and they had to sit together, which usually was fine but not on days with girl drama. Seriously though, he could have any girl he wanted and he was hung up on Julianne, Justin thought. He wrote a note-to-self in his head to talk to him about it, even though Justin didn't think he deserved an explanation, but Ryan was his best friend and had been since they were 8 years old.

Justin gave him an annoyed look and turned back to face Mr. Nugent, who wasn't looking to happy.

"Uh.. Sorry what was the question?" Julianne's soft laugh could be heard at the front of the room.

Mr. Nugent cleared his throat for the second time in the past few minutes "I said, what is an iso-" He was cut off by the bell ringing, he dismissed the class and Justin got quickly up from his seat, ready to chase Julianne again after class like yesterday but to his surprise she was waiting outside the door for him.

* * *

"Morning beautiful," Justin said as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me tight. I felt my cheeks warm as I smiled up at him.

"Hello Bieber."

He stroked my cheek softly as we walked to our next class and I blushed an even darker shade of pink.

"I love it when you blush." He whispered against my ear, I felt him smile on my cheek.

"You haven't seen me blush much.." I reminded him, looking into his dark brown eyes. I had a great desire to kiss him right there, even though we were surrounded by gawking students and even a creepy janitor who I noticed had been watching me suspiciously on my first day.

Justin laugh made me forget about the old janitor and I found myself chuckling cheesily with him. "See that's where you're wrong m'dear.. You were blushing when we were making out yesterday."

_Oh my gosh. Crap, what do I say to that.. Think fast Julianne_.I forced a sarcastic laugh "Don't flatter yourself Biebz, I'm not used to the heat over here. Remember? Ireland? Yeah, it rains a lot there. And anyway, why were your eyes open?" I stuttered whilst trying to change the subject. I bit my lip and looked down towards his feet. He was wearing wine colored hi-tops.

Justin just laughed and pulled me even closer, which was hard because I was so close that I could smell his cologne. It smelt so good, like an Abercrombie and fitch one. I used to be obsessed with that store and I remember knowing all of the scents off by heart, I always swore to my mom that you learn a lot of things when you're shopping. _Even_ learning different scents. But how convenient when I needed to recall the name, I couldn't think of it.

At the end of the hallway was the English room, we had class in yesterday and I began to walk slower, not wanting Justin to let go of me. I didn't want to go to class, I just wanted to stay close to Justin. Heck, if I were to be honest, I wouldn't mind smelling him all day.

We were only a few metres away from the classroom door and in my haste I lost all self control and practically devoured him in my sudden outburst. I stretched up towards him, so I was on my tip-toes because he was slightly taller than me and I pressed my lips probably too forceful on his but he didn't say anything. Justin smiled into the kiss and pushed my softly in front of someone's locker. I slowly closed my eyes and sensed his breathing deepen while his moist lips returned to mine. He was begging for entrance to my mouth but I refused because our location flooded back to me. The hallway. I had always thought it was sickening when couples were constantly making out in the corridors, but now I experienced it, the words sickening was definitely not the word that came to mind. I broke away softly and I pulled him by his sleeve into the classroom. I was probably smiling like an airhead and I was glad that the lesson was about to begin when we walked in because I probably would have said something mortifying like "That was nice." to him.

I sat down in a seat Whitney had saved for me, while Justin went a couple of rows further back to sit beside Paul. A couple of minutes into the class I had just about pushed our kiss to the back of my mind until I felt a paper ball hit the back of my head. I turned around in my chair and saw a crumpled piece of paper fall to the ground. I glanced up at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking before bending down to pick up the note. I uncrumpled the paper and looked down at the small handwriting scrawled across it.

_You have to stop teasing me like this Juls _

_I was just getting into it like yday! :(_

_- JB_

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't teasing him. Well I wasn't trying to anyway.

I turned back towards him and jokingly batted my eyes at him before twisting back in my desk, not waiting for his reaction and I tried to refocus myself on the play Romeo and Juliet. I looked down at my book to see it wasn't even Romeo and Juliet we were studying it was Macbeth. How did I get them mixed up they weren't even similar. Then Justin's smiling face crept into my mind and I remembered why. I really needed to have a reality check. My name wasn't even Juliet. The first three letters we both had sure but nothing else, really.. And I was not planning the same ending as in the play, that's for sure.

* * *

Kind of a filler

I'm not sure what I'm going to write for the next chapter though!

Please review and if you have any ideas message me :)

**BE SURE TO CHECK OUT THIS FAN FIC ALSO ABOUT JUSTIN BIEBER **

**.net/s/5992451/1/Today_Was_A_Fairytale**

** :)**


	8. Best Friend

The next day at school Justin never appeared. I asked Ryan where he was but he didn't know. The day dragged on slowly and at lunch time I was contemplating forging a note that would dismiss me from the rest of my classes. I couldn't remember my mom's handwriting but the school would not know her signature. I had been scribbling her name over a blank page of a book trying to perfect it when a shadow fell across my writing.

I turned to see it was Whitney. I quickly moved my book bag off the table and wiggled over on the cafeteria bench, indicating for her to sit down.

"Whatcha doing?" She said in between munching on a crumbly piece of carrot cake which she told me her mom baked last night, crumbs fell all over the page I had been writing on. I quickly brushed the crumbs onto the floor with my left hand, "Nothing, I was thinking about going home early, I'm super bored."

Whitney giggled "Its because Bieber isn't in.. Right?" She questioned.

My blushing answered her question and she smiled.

"Kinda.." I said while fiddling with the straw in my carton of OJ.

"O! I gotsanideaa!" She said enthusiastically banging her hand down on the table making it wobble dangerously. I grabbed hold of the table hoping it wouldn't collapse.

"Woops. Anyways. You should come back to my house after school. We can do something girly. Like paint our nails and watch a movie and then I can get my dad to drop you back home later on?"

I was surprised at how she had taken such an interest since I started school three days ago. I presume its because she didn't really have friends who were girls, she was mostly friends with boys and I guess since I wasn't one she decided to pounce on me like a cheetah. _Literally_, this morning she jumped on my back from behind trying to scare me while I was at my locker.

"How about it Julie?" She cleared her throat while twiddling with the ends of her curly hair nervously.

I sighed quietly "Sure, I'd love to."

I don't know what was wrong with me. PMS maybe? I really didn't want to admit to myself that the reason for my bitterness was Justin's absence, but as I thought more about it I realised it was. I shook my head trying to get the thought out of my head. I really was turning into some obsessed fan girl. I couldn't help it though.

I had been trying my best to live a normal life, but since I met him. I eat, breathe, sleep, Justin Bieber. Literally. I've started googling him and I put his songs on repeat. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise me if they were in 'my top 25 most played'. I've nearly completed the Justin Bieber Tap Tap Revenge game and yesterday I even went for a walk, which was totally out of character for me. I told my mom I wanted some exercise but really I just wanted to snoop about the neighbourhood and find out which house was Justin's. I never found out which one was his, sadly.

I closed my book and carefully put it in my bag.

"I better go text my mom and tell her I'm going to your house." I grinned at Whitney. I pulled her up from her seat and collected my things, before dragging her to the bathroom, where I could text without being caught.

* * *

"You don't mind if we walk do you? It's only a couple of blocks from here?" Whitney asked me worriedly.

"No babe, its fine." I said while waving to the boys in Ryan's car, since Paul's broke down the night before and was still sitting in my driveway, looking like a piece of scrap metal.

"So.. Julie.." Whitney began while positioning her hair band in place as she smiled at a jock as he winked at her.

"Yep?"

"Are you and Justin like dating now?"

"Um.." Justin never actually asked me to be his girlfriend, so I wasn't sure if we were actually an item. "To be honest Whit, I don't know.. He never asked me out properly." I said while we crossed a busy road.

"Yeah. He really likes you though, you know that right? I've never seen him this happy since he beat Chris in some xbox game." I giggled. "I wish I had a boyfriend sometimes. Like and official one."

I stopped in my tracks, confused and turned to her "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm kind of with this guy. But he has a girlfriend…" She bit her lip.

"JUSTIN?" My voice shook. I thought I was going to pass out. Justin and Whitney. _MY_ Justin.

She was the one to look shocked. "Noo! Of course not. You know.." She took a deep breath while starting to walk faster. "Ronan.. Blake."

My mouth fell ajar as I realized what she was telling me. Ronan was in my music class and he was supposedly the best soccer player in our school. A jock and a total player. I then realized he was the guy that winked at Whitney coming out of school

I took a deep breath. I didn't know what to say to a girl who was secretly dating a guy that had a girlfriend. Especially when the girlfriend was Alexa, the girl who I nearly sat with at lunch on my first day.

I could already see it now. A catfight in the cafeteria when word got out, between Alexa and Whitney. They wouldn't be able to keep it a secret forever, someone will find out. My mind was racing as I thought about what Alexa would do to Whitney if she found out. No, scrap that, WHEN she finds out.

"Alexa is going to kill you.."

"I know right, but I always hated her. _Everyone_ hates her she's just some stuck up cheerleader."

"But is that really a reason to sleep around with a taken guy?" I bit down on my lip not wanting to give her a lecture. I felt my eyes tear up as I thought about a past boyfriend I had in Ireland. This conversation was bringing back too many memories.

Whitney was quite for a minute, before turning her face towards mine and saying "Look. If I knew you were going to act like this I would never of told you. I know its wrong. Really wrong, but I can't help it." She must have seen my watery eyes because the next thing she said was "Oh gosh, sorry I didn't mean for that to sound mean. I'm sorry."

I cleared my throat "It's fine Whit, it just brought up some things from the past I would rather forget.."

"Julie?" I looked down towards my feet and the next thing I knew Whitney was hugging me and I let tears escape that had been kept locked up for a long time.

* * *

"You know you can talk to me about anything Julie." Whitney hinted to me while she lay on a brown couch in the living room looking up at the ceiling, I had been trying to pick out a movie for the last couple of minutes. Her family must be DVD fanatics because they had sooo many to choose from.

"Thanks Whitney." I said sincerely. I scanned through a couple more DVDS before finding the Last Song. You know, the movie with Miley Cyrus in it.

"Can we watch this one?" I asked holding the case of the movie in the air.

"Yeah sure." Whitney replied while admiring the French manicure I did for her. "You know what you said got me thinking, I'm going to end it with Ronan. It's not fair for me or Alexa. I will call him tonight and say its over. For good this time-"

Whitney was interrupted by the song 'Good Time' playing on my cell phone. It was my text message tone, I love that song.

I knocked over a couple of DVDs I had lined back up on the shelf. I leaned up to fix them and turned to Whitney "Will you get that Whit, its in the front pocket of my bag, I think."

"Yup." Whitney reached over for my bag and opened the zip.

I turned to fix the DVDs and I noticed they had all been in alphabetical order before I messed it up. I sighed and started to adjust the cases' covers.

It was only when I noticed myself humming along to the song my cell was playing, I realised Whitney mustn't of been able to find it. I turned towards her and saw Whitney sitting cross legged on the couch with my school bag on her knees and something in her hand. I squinted my eyes and saw it was a tampon I kept in my bag in case of emergencies. Her face was ghostly pale and her hands were shaking.

"Whitney?" I asked confused. I pulled myself up off the floor quickly and walked towards her. She was staring at the wall opposite her. What was going on? I wiggled my zebra-striped nails I had painted minutes before in front of her white face. "Babe whats wrong?" My voice was shaking. I was so confused.

"I. I- I think.. I'm pregnant."

I was shocked. Whitney pregnant, with Ronan's baby. I kneeled down to sit in front of her and I pulled my school bag off her knees. I took her hands and silence filled the room with tension. I didn't know what to say, Whitney was in total shock and I didn't know what to do.

I had never had a pregnancy scare because I never had that kind of serious relationship with a guy. I quickly remembered my phone was still playing the song and I searched for it in my bag. I took it out and opened the new text message.

**To: Ju-Ju**

**From: Justin**

**Miss me at school today? ;)**

I didn't give the text message a second look or thought, as I pulled Whitney up of the couch and dragged her to the bathroom. I was suddenly thankful her parents weren't here to see Whitney in such a state. I pulled open a medicine cabinet and started searching for a pregnancy test, I remembered Whitney telling me that her Mom and Dad had been trying desperately to concieve another child for the last few months and I guessed they had one in the house. I shoved medicines, toothpastes and pill boxes out of my way as I frantically searched for a test. At the back of the cabinet I saw a box of them. Thank God. I pulled the box out of the cabinet and took one out.

I turned to Whitney, who was sitting on the edge of the bath with her head between her knees. I could hear her ragged breathing quickening.

I walked quickly over to her and sat down beside her. I pulled her into a hug and said "Whitney, you are going to have to take a test to see if you are pregnant. I have one here." I opened Whitney's clenched fist gently and placed it in her hand. I noticed how sweaty her hand was and I felt her nod her head against my shoulder.

She pulled away from me and whiped traces of tears from her clammy cheeks. She stood up and walked towards the toilet.

"I'll be right outside the door, kay babe?" I asked worriedly.

She nodded her head and I walked out the door and closed it behind me.

* * *

Whitney was pregnant.

We told her mom when she came home from shopping, she went ballistic and started yelling at Whitney, making her feel worse than she already did. I stuck up for Whitney while her mom gave out to her and I was then abruptly asked to leave. No not asked, commanded.

I kept replaying Whitney's face after she took the test. Her face was one of terror and sadness. I didn't want to leave but I started to feel threatened by her mother when she started cutting vegetables for the family's dinner.

I turned the corner to my street and saw out of the corner of my eyes figures moving outside a house on the other side of the street. It was pretty late and the street lamps had been turned on to light up the dark street. I started to get nervous and I could tell they were boys from the way they were acting. I picked up the pace hoping it wasn't someone from my school. I didn't look in their direction anymore.

To my annoyance I heard my name being called when I walked past them. I sighed and turned to look at the boys. _Of course_, just my luck it had to be Paul, Chris and Ryan sitting on the wall of someone's garden.

"Where ya going babe?" Ryan shouted over at me.

I kept walking and didn't acknowledge them. Especially not Ryan. He was so annoying and I was way to worried about Whitney to talk to any of them.

"Justin's inside. He'll want to talk to you if we tell him you're here." Paul called from across the street, his voice cracking. _Aw._ His voice must be breaking. I don't know why but I always thought it was funny when boys' voices were in the process of breaking. Especially if you here them sing.

"Tell him, I'm busy." I answered rudely.

I heard them all whistle and laugh.

"What's he done, babe? Wanna talk about it?" Ryan laughed.

UGH. Ryan! I can't stand him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! _**ALL**_ OF YOU OKAY?" I turned around and saw their shocked expressions. I felt salty tears spill onto my cheeks and I began running towards my house.

My watery eyes caused my vision to become blurred. I kept running though, not because I was scared but because I was upset. I felt guilty. I felt immensely guilty for being mean to Whitney about her relationship with Ronan. It wasn't fair, I knew Ronan would never take responsibility for a child and become a man. He's a normal high-school guy, none of this should be happening to people so young.

I knew Whitney becoming pregnant was going to have a huge impact on her life, Ronan's life, Alexa's life and all of their families' lives. I wasn't sure she could handle it, but one thing I knew for sure, was that I was going to be a good friend to her and right at that moment, I promised myself I would support her throughout her pregnancy, no matter what. She was my friend, no, she was my best friend _now_.

* * *

HEHE. Bet you weren't expecting that.

When I get 5 more reviews I will add the next chapter.

Hope you guys liked it. :)

Sorry Justin wasn't really in it at all.


	9. Your such a Grandma

When I got home, I told my Mom that I had a terrible migraine and she let me go upstairs to lie down. I was lying on my stomach, fiddling with the lining of a bright floral quilt that was sprawled across my bed messily. The seriousness of today had drained all of my energy from my body.

My mind wasn't racing anymore but I couldn't stop thinking about Whitney. If I could take away the anxiety and helplessness she was probably feeling right now, I would. I would rather be knocked up instead of Whitney, I knew for a fact she couldn't handle a child, she was still one herself. I know I am too, but she's a lot less mature than me.

I rolled over on the bed and turned towards the window. I saw Henry helping Marcus into the backseat of his car. It was a black Mercedes-Benz and I was told several times by my Dad that it was a C-300. Whatever that means I'm not sure. It had a charcoal leather interior and I had to admit it was sleek. They must be going golfing, I thought to myself.

I averted my gaze and turned to look at my room. It was so much nicer than my old room back home. The walls were cream. On the right wall of my room, pictures of my old friends and I from Ireland were arranged in a big heart and the letters 'JULIE' were painted in stencil above my bed. My mom had painted my name on the wall while I was at school yesterday. She was immensely talented and creative. She was in the process of decorating the basement, which was to be a 'play room' for Marcus and I when we had friends over.

While I was twisting my hair into a bun at the nape of my kneck I heard a faint knock on my door, it was so quiete I wasn't sure if it was my mind playing tricks on me. It creaked open slowly and I saw my Mom's face peak in.

"Hi dear, how are you feeling?" She said as she entered the room with a tray filled with food in her hands. She set it down on my bed and ushered me towards her. Seeing the food she prepared for me after I told her I was sick made me feel guilty. I sat on my double bed beside the tray and she sat down beside me.

"A bit better thank you." I smiled at her.

"Is there something wrong Juls?" My mom reached across for my hand took it in hers and gave it a slight squeeze."Yeah… see my friend has a problem.." I glanced up at her from beneath my dark eyelashes before averting my gaze quickly. "You see, today she found out that she's pregnant and she's in a total mess.." I didn't look up to see her reaction.

After a few seconds I felt her gel nails brush beneath my chin and tilt my head upwards to face her. Her expression was one of hurt.

"Oh Juls, what have you gotten yourself into?" She sighed quietly.

I took a deep breath before responding, trying to gather my thoughts into a coherent sentence.

"She's a really good person Mom, I know she is. She has a heart of gold but she's crumbling slowly to pieces…" I couldn't continue because my throat got very dry all of a sudden.

"What are you going to do about the baby?" She asked me looking so deep into my eyes as though she was staring into my soul.

"What do you mean what am I going to do with the baby?" I questioned confused after regaining my looked down and linked my fingers with hers, and after clearing her throat she said "Well are you going to keep it?"

My eyes widened at what she said. She thought I was pregnant. _Me_. I couldn't help but release a giggle, this slip of a laugh lead to more laughter and soon enough I was lying back on my bed laughing hysterically. My mom looked at me with concern-filled eyes and put her hand against my forhead to see if I had a temperature.

"Julie?"

I stopped laughing and shook my head. "I'm not pregnant, it's a friend. Like I said, a friend. Not me."

"Oh." Realisation flooded her face and her cheeks turned a rosy-pink color. "Well don't start off stories saying _my friend_, without saying their name anymore. That's what people do when they are looking for advice for themselves, not their friends."

I smiled. "Rightio."

The rest of the night was spent with my Mom in my room. We just talked and ate the food she brought upstairs. After stuffing my faces with salt and vinegar crisps, chocolate-chip muffins, toast dripping with nutella and drinking a raspberry smoothie, tiredness consumed my body and I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I let out a sigh and pulled my phone out from beneath my pillow. The clock on my phone read _7.03_am. Who rings at this time in the morning, I thought moodily.

I was not a morning person at all. All anger left my body when I saw the caller id: _Whitney_. I quickly pressed the answer button and pulled the phone up to my ear.

"Juls?" A timid voice asked me.

"Yeah, I'm here hunny are you okay?" After saying that I rolled my eyes at my stupidness, of course she's not okay that's why she's calling.

"Em.. I was hoping you would come to the doctors with me today. My mom is refusing to go with me and I really don't want to go on my own…" She took a breath and started rambling quickly "Don't worry about it actually, I'll just go on my own. I shouldn't be dragging you into this. It's my fault.. I'm so stup-"

I cut her off "Whit, I'll be over in a few minutes. Of course I'm coming. Sit tight babe." I said soothingly.

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone and clambered off my bed. I rushed over to my closet and searched for something to wear. I pulled my pyjamas off and threw on a pair of grey sweat-shorts with a HCO logo embroidered on the side in light yellow.(AN. I don't know what they are called, shorts but they are made of sweat pant material. Lol). I put on a white tank top, which had a stain on it but I didn't really care about my appearance today. I saw that my room was really messy but I couldn't bring myself around to tidy it quickly so I skipped towards the mirror and pulled my hair into a messy ponytail, letting the front strands fall out to frame my face. I wasn't bothered to put on makeup so I ran downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey mom?" I asked as I entered the empty room, I presumed she would be awake because she can never sleep in past 6.30am, but she wasn't in the kitchen.

A fragrance of bread being made in the oven came to me. She must be awake, I thought. I walked out of the kitchen and into the laundry room. My mom was folding clothes that she was gathering from the dryer. She must of heard my footsteps on the cold tiles because she turned to face me.

"Morning."

"Hey mom, will you drop me to Whitney's house, she's going to the doctors and she wants me to go with her, please? I know it's a school day, but…" I put on an angelic smile and she laughed.

"Of course, let me just get my keys. You go wait outside by the car." She instructed. I remembered I left my cellphone upstairs, so I sprinted back up the stairs and grabbed it off my bed. I noticed I hadn't closed my curtains last night as I peered out the large window. All was peaceful outside and there was nobody to be seen. _Good, _I wasn't in the mood to hide my face in a paper bag. I know it was mean of me to be avoiding him but I had other things to think about than him. Yesterday put everything into perspective. I realised you can't put your life on hold for a boy and I shouldn't be so obsessed with him.

The leaves of the tree outside my window swayed in the slight breeze. I got sidetracked gawking out the window and I heard my mom call me from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!"

* * *

"Its this one on the left Mom." I pointed towards her semi-detached house.

"I think." I added quietly, all of the houses on her street looked so familiar. The same cream walls, same thick wooden doors and the same garden landscape in the front. She indicated and pulled into what I hoped was her driveway.

Soon enough Whitney opened her front door and jogged towards the car.

I rolled down my window, opened the car door and tried unsuccessfully to undo my seat belt.

"Thanks Mom. We can walk from here." I smiled at her, still fiddling with the seat belt that was caught in the belt buckle.

"I can drop you girls over if you want?" My mom asked.

I saw Whitney's face grow weary when she realised my Mom knew where we where going.

"Sure, okay. In ya pop Whit!" I smiled at her trying to lighten the mood.

She pulled her bangs out of her eyes, and got in the back seat.

The rest of the car journey was silent except to the sound of Justin Bieber's song that was playing on the radio. _Go figure_.

After thanking my Mom, we walked into the doctors. It was very quiete and only the sound of a person typing on a computer could be heard. We sat down in the deserted waiting room and I looked around. The walls were mostly bare, a notice board lined one wall and children's toys were crammed messily on a low shelf beneath it.

I turned towards Whitney about to say something, when I saw what she was looking at. A poster of an cartoon baby was stuck up with thumb tacks on one of the many doors, it read: 'Mommy, please tell the doctor about me' In big writing and beneath it read:

'If you think you may be pregnant please tell the doctor or nurse before having an x-ray because it is dangerous for you and the unborn child.'

"Hey Whitney."She prised her eyes slowly off the poster and gave me a smile, a smile that didn't reach her eyes."Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday. I think I'm starting to get my head around it. I'm just worried about telling Ronan."

I could tell by her cold eyes there was more to the story than that, and the next question I said to her was about her parents.

"Did you tell your Dad?""Yeah, he took it better than Mom. About that, I'm sorry you had to see my Mom like that, she was just shocked."

"Of course, like anyone would be." I smiled sincerely at her.

"I'm thinking of giving the baby to my Mom and Dad and for them to raise it as their own. They've been trying for ages and I don't think its fair for me to just give mine up for adoption. Plus, I want to be a big part in my baby's life. You know? And he or she will still grow up knowing I'm their mom." She said while fiddling with the hem of her top.

"Yeah. You know I'm going to be here with you every step of the way Whit. Even through your cranky mood swings and morning sickness." I giggled.

She laughed "That's two things I'm not looking forward too!"

"Yeah, but just think. You will be that cool Mom that all the kids wish was their Momma!" We giggled about other random things like this until we were called into a room by the doctor.

The female doctor who was talking to us was really sweet and funny. She didn't look like it from her physical appearance but she actually was. The doctor whose name was Jackie told us that Whitney was 11 weeks pregnant, so she didn't do an ultrasound. It was amazing, but she let us hear the baby's heartbeat.

Whitney had to answer a lot of questions about her family history and the doctor ran a few tests. Whitney were given lots of leaflets which I read outloud to her when we left, in a funny accent.

"There's so much I can't do now!" Whitney said when she glanced over my shoulder at a leaflet that told us what she should and shouldn't eat.

I giggled, we were walking down a busy street where people were in a rush to get to work, after nearly being trampled on by a man with a leather briefcase, I linked arms with Whitney so we wouldn't cause another pedestrian collision.

"Oh look Whit, it says here that its important to eat fish because it contains Omega 3 oils which help with the baby's brain development."

"Ugh. I hate fish." She joked dramatically while pulling her hand to her forehead and sticking her tongue out.

I giggled and dragged her into a café.

* * *

I ordered a hot chocolate and Whitney chose a cup of tea. While the waitress was pouring the tea into Whitney's cup, I flicked through some of the leaflets before finding the one I was looking for.

"Whitney, It says here-" She giggled as I began another lecture on what she should be drinking. Whitney smiled at the waitress as she walked away.

"As I was saying. It says here you can only have 300mg of caffeine a day! So that cup of tea your having.." I glanced up at her "Is 75mg!"

Her eyes widened in fake shock. "Is that a lot?""Um.. I don't know!" I admitted through my giggles.

Our day continued with me reading from what Whitney described as my new 'Bible' and giggling at everything I read aloud.

By the time I returned home it was 5.30pm and I was really giddy.

* * *

I wedged my key into the door and opened it slowly. I knew Henry was still at work because his car wasn't parked in the driveway.

I strolled into the kitchen and made my way over to fridge. I opened it and searched for something to eat. Chocolate. I grabbed a bar of it from the fridge and closed the door with my foot. I was just pouring myself a glass of skimmed milk when I noticed someone else's presence in the room. I turned around and saw Justin twirling around on a stool.

"Um.. Hi."

He smiled over at me "Hey, your Mom said I could wait for you in here."

I just nodded my head, Justin stopped swivelling on the stool and walked towards me. He held out his hands patiently, waiting for me to take them in mine. Which I did willingly of course.

"I missed you in school today." He said pressing his hot lips against my cheek that was still cold from being outside.

"Sorry." Was all I could manage.

He twisted the hair that was hanging loose from my ponytail, around his finger loosely. "Don't worry about it."

Justin pulled my body slowly towards his in a gentle hug. I felt him kiss the top of my head and ruffle my hair that most likely resembled a birds nest.

"Wanna go upstairs?"

"Are you sure you want to be _alone _in your room with _me_?" Justin teased me.

"Yup. But not in the way you've got planned out in your head." I giggled, whilst pulling him behind me and walking towards the hallway.

I heard him chuckle softly behind me.

I saw my Mom filing her nails in the living room and I waved at her. "Just showing Justin my room!" Before she got any crazy ideas in her head about why we were going upstairs. I dragged Justin up the marble staircase and towards my room. A comfortable silence filled the air around us. I stopped in front of my door dramatically and winked.

"You ready for this Bieber?""I sure am, Juls." His lips pursed into a smile when he said this.

I wrenched the door open and pushed him in, before closing the door behind me.

I ran towards my mirror after seeing half of my underwear drawer on show along the carpet beside it. I quickly kicked them towards my walnut chest of drawers and felt my cheeks flame up. I turned back towards the mirror and saw my hair.

"Oh my gosh." I said as I took my hair out of the ponytail and left it loose. Justin didn't respond. I turned towards him and saw he was sprawled out on my bed. I looked closer at him, whilst kicking off my converse.

I gazed at what Justin was wearing. A black t-shirt, dark jeans and black high-top sneakers. _Aw, he looks cute_. I looked up at his face to see him smiling widely back at me. Then I noticed something on his head.

Wait what was that? Then I realised. My cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as I ran at him. He started laughing. I dived on top of him and pulled my blue lacy underwear off his head. I threw it across to the other side of the room.

At this point Justin was laughing hysterically. I clambered off him and kneeled beside him with my arms folded tightly. He stopped laughing and reached towards me.

"Sorry, it had to be done though. Your bras and panties are everywhere, you should be relieved I didn't stuff any of them into my pockets."

"You're a perv you know that." I giggled at him before mockingly checking he didn't have any in his pockets.

"Sorry.." He smiled mischievously at me.

I lay back down on my bed and looked up at him.

"Night Justi." I slowly closed my eyes.

"Its not even six o'clock Juls."

"And your point is?"

"Ugh." He sighed dramatically and flopped down on the bed beside me.

"Your such a grandma you know that?" He laughed jokingly and attached his soft lips gently to my kneck.

"Excuse me?" I pretended to be annoyed and prised his lips off my kneck. I rolled over, so I now wasn't facing him.

"Okay. I lie. You're not. Grandma's don't wear undies like you, that's for sure." He said turning my body back towards him and smiling at his last sentence.

"Will you drop the whole panties talk?" I questioned him while messing with his hair. He placed his hands on my lower back and started rubbing my back gently.

"For now." He said quietly.

I giggled before falling into a peaceful sleep in Justin's arms.

* * *

I will update this when I get some more reviews :)

Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10

I awoke suddenly from my sleep and reached my hand out for Justin. My hands just met the soft covers of my bed beneath me. I sighed and rolled over to look for him. He was nowhere to be seen. I crawled towards the edge of my bed to get off it, when I felt something crumple beneath me. I felt for it. From what I could tell it was a piece of paper. I pulled it out from beneath me. It was a lime green post-it with writing on it. The writing was very messy and looked like it had been written in a rush.

I read it to myself smiling.

'_**To Grandma ;)**_

_**I heard my mom downstairs. Im just going to see what she's doing here.**_

_**I'll probably be back before you wake up.**_

_**So you probably wont be reading this.. haha'**_

I rolled my eyes and stuffed the paper in my pocket. I walked out of my room and began to go down the stairs, then I realised something, I'd never met Justin's Mom. _Crap_. I probably look like a mess and she will think I'm not good enough for Justin.

I swallowed slowly and tried to push that thought out of my racing mind.

I could feel my thin fingers shaking slightly as I opened the kitchen door.

* * *

They all turned to me. My mom, Justin and a woman who I presumed was Justin's mom. My Mom and Justin's Mom were sitting on the high stools and Justin was standing awkwardly beside the sink.

I looked at Justin's Mom. Her chocolate brown hair fell just beneath her shoulders. I was surprised at how young she looked. She was wearing a cream chiffon top with a jewelled neckline, jeans and grey slouch ankle boots. On her lap lay a grey Chloe handbag. She was smiling sweetly at me as I walked into the kitchen.

I stood there waiting for someone to say something, because I was still too nervous to introduce myself to her. Justin's Mom and my Mom were drinking coffee. After what felt like five hair raising minutes of me standing like an idiot by the door, my Mom introduced me.

"There you are, Julie. We were just talking about you. This is Pattie, Justin's Mom." She tilted her head towards Pattie.

I smiled "Nice to meet you."

"You too sweetie. Its always nice to put a face to the name. You're one of the most talked about girls since Beyonce, to Justin and his friends." She chuckled.

I glanced to Justin, who was giving his Mom an evil glare obviously trying to shut her up before she said anything else that would embarrass him.

"Um.. Thanks I guess?" I said biting my lip.

My mom laughed at my response. "Yeah, so Pattie popped round to introduce herself because she knew Justin was over here…"

"Aw, that's nice."

My Mom brought her cup of coffee slowly to her lips and took a sip from the still pipping hot coffee. Her shocked expression made me giggle.

"So, what were you too doing upstairs?" Pattie asked raising her left eyebrow.

"Um.. Just showing Justin my room, giving him a tour of the house.. I guess." I replied assuringly, looking at Justin who looked relieved that I didn't mention the part when he put my pants on his head and called me a Grandma. Anyways, I wouldn't have said that because that would have been awkward and Pattie or my Mom probably would have said something like "Oh I hope it wasn't the ones you are wearing today." Yep, what an awkward moment that could have been. It would have been funny though.

"Yup." Justin added to the conversation. "Wanna go over to my house?"

My eyes flickered towards our Mom's and I saw them gaze worriedly at each other.

"Yeah, okay." I smiled as he walked towards me and tangled his fingers between mine.

"See ya later." Justin shouted back to our Mom's without turning back.

"Bye." I added.

"Okay, have fun. Not too much though if you know what I mean-" My Mom began, before I interrupted her.

"Yep. Gotcha." I snapped embarrassed.

"Bye _kids_." Pattie said emphasising the word 'kids', obviously hinting aswell. Justin and I didn't respond, we just walked out the door, leaving Pattie and my Mom to talk about us.

Before Justin even closed the door, he threw me over his shoulder and continued walking with me clinging to him like it was a normal thing to do.

"Ahem." I giggled. my hair was gliding over my eyes and down his back and I could barely make out the carpet Justin was walking on. Justin pretended he didn't hear me and kept walking.

My bare legs flailed about Justin's waist and the upper part of my body was dangling down his back.

I soon noticed I was no longer staring at the carpet, we were outside. I knew it because I could see the gravel on my driveway. My head was starting to go cloudy and my vision began to blur, it must be because I was staring at the moving ground. Motion sickness, great. My fingers instantly gripped onto the waistband of Justin's jeans, I thought I was going to throw up and fall flat on my face.

I heard Justin laugh "Buy me dinner first Juls."

In my dizzy state I tried to roll my eyes at his cockiness, but I couldn't.

"I wasn't even thinking about that… I think I'm going to throw up."

At that, Justin placed me on the ground and turned me towards him, he stopped walking. He ran his thumb along my chin and gazed into my eyes, in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Eh, yeah. Feels good to be on flat ground." I lied. I felt even worse and my head started spinning again.

"Sorry Julie. Are you sure you're okay?" I couldn't make out his face anymore. A tone of panic was starting to leak into his voice.

"N-Noo." I said honestly, my voice cracking.

Soon all I could see was black, but I knew my eyes were open. It was creepy.

I felt Justin's hand at my waist and I could hear from Justin's footsteps that we were walking again. I couldn't feel my feet so I didn't know how I was managing to walk backwards. My face was pressed against his t-shirt and I could smell him, the cologne I still hadn't linked to a name lingering on his skin. Justin took one hand off my waist and tightened the one that was still on it. I felt his free hand running along my hair and I could just about make out him humming a tune. I closed my eyes hoping the sickness that was engrossing my body would pass soon.

Soon enough I heard the sound of shoes on pebbles and I opened my eyes slowly.

* * *

My vision was no longer blurred, I looked up to see Justin and saw him grinning down at me. I looked down to my feet, still amazed that I had walked all the way here and then I realised why. Justin must have lifted me off the ground before sliding his feet beneath mine so I hadn't walked at all. How sweet? I gently broke out of his grip and admired his house as he took his house key out of his pocket.

It was a cream color with large windows. The garden was unbelievable, with a couple of plant pots containing blood red geraniums and what looked like purple and blue petunias. Honeysuckle climbed vertically up a section of the wall. A neat section of freshly cut grass grew around the driveway. Bees could be heard soaring around the plants and varieties of butterflies fluttered through the garden.

I was in awe, when I had rushed past Justin's house yesterday I was too emotional to look at the house. It was spectacular and I was most definitely speechless, which doesn't happen a lot.

I heard Justin clear his throat and I turned towards him. He was leaning confidently on the front door's frame, smiling widely at me. He then wiggled his finger at me to get me to come inside. I didn't need to be told twice.

"So why weren't you at school today babe?" Justin asked me.

We were lying out in his back garden which was even more amazing than the front. I was trying to get a tan, which was useless because I didn't tan and Justin was lying on his stomach, with his hands beneath his face watching me gaze up at the cloudless sky.

I swallowed, loudly. I didn't want to tell him about Whitney getting pregnant, because it wasn't my place to tell. I was silent for a few moments before saying -

"I could ask you the same thing Bieber. You were a now-show yesterday, remember?"

"Sorry, I was in the studio working on some songs for my next album."

"I was such a loner in science, Ryan was being all moody for some reason so I didn't sit beside him.."

I heard Justin breathe in deeply "You know he really likes you, right?"

I turned over on my side so I could see Justin's face.

"Really?" I pretended to be shocked and rolled my eyes. "You don't have to worry about me. I can take care of that bad boy, by myself." I laughed confidently, when really I wasn't so sure if Ryan would actually back off.

"Juls, you've got to understand that you are a really beautiful girl and I don't want you to be taken by any other guy but me. I don't like the way they talk about you, the way they look at you and the way they talk to you. They couldn't treat you as well as I can. The way I will." He gushed

"Aw." I said slightly tongue-tied.

"Sorry that sounded really sappy right?""Nah." I giggled. Rolling closer to him, he tugged me gently by my wrist and I snuggled up against his chest.

"OK, so to save myself anymore embarrassing ramblings, what I'm trying to say is.. I know we made out and all but I never asked you properly-"

"Get on with it Bieber." I urged him on impatiently, my blood pulsing through my veins ecstatically.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

I grinned widely. "Of course."

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. IVE BEEN DOING EXAMS, BUT THEY ARE NEARLY OVER.**

** I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN ALREADY AND WILL UPLOAD IT AS SOON AS I GET A GOOD AMOUNT OF REVIEWS.**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS :)**


	11. Suspision

**Sorry I have been on holidays for awhile and forgot to update the story before I left. Better late then never I guess :)**

Justin POV:

I'm going to hell. _Seriously_. The thoughts rushing through my head are so graphic its illegal. I am just after telling her that I don't like the way other guys look at her and talk about her, but here I am doing what they do right now, _again_.

Julianne was lying on my un-made bed, resting her chin on her hands. I was trying to keep looking at her face but, lets face it I'm a guy and the way she positioned herself made the hems of her shorts roll up slightly, so lets just say that didn't help my efforts.

"Sorry my house is boring." I said breaking the silence.

She tapped her fingernails against her chin and looked up at me from beneath her long eyelashes.

"Yeah, it is." She giggled "And so are you."

"Aw thanks, your full of compliments.." I sighed dramatically, leaning my head against the wall I was standing beside.

Her pristine laugh rang through the air once more and she rolled off my bed and walked towards me. She put her arms nonchalantly at my waist and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, I was kidding. Your house is amazing, three floors and a basement, an open planned kitchen and a CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!" She squealed like a little kid. "I'm gonna be hear all the time, eating your chocolate. It was so yummy! You're not going to be able to get rid of me." Her smile was mesmerising, and I noticed a dimple on her right cheek.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead, my lips lingered there for some time before I said anything.

"I don't mind you being here all the time.." I said quietly while moving my lips lower down her face and pressing my lips against her jaw.

"Well, you will mister when I wont be able to fit out your front door, from you stuffing me with chocolate!" She joked while trying to detangle herself from my hold. I sighed quietly and released her.

"Cmon." She ordered light-heartedly as she turned towards the door to the hall.

"Where're we going?" I asked as I spun her around to face me.

"To the living room."

She continued walking down the white hallway and towards the stairs.

I smiled smugly. "Ah, and do you know where that is m'dear?"

"No.." Julianne paused and turned around slowly. "But you're gonna show me.. Right?"

"Nah." I replied victoriously, trying to get on her nerves.

Julianne's innocent smile vanished in an instant and was replaced with a mischievous one. She stood up on her tip-toes and draped her arms around my neck slowly. I smiled thinking she had given up on trying to find the living room and closed my eyes. I brought her body closer to mine, so close I could feel her chest rising and falling as she breathed softly. Next thing I felt was her soft lips at my neck, she began tracing her lips in small circular motions up and down. I sighed happily as she reached a sensitive spot and I felt her lips widen into a smile, before lightly biting the same spot on my neck.

In a fit of hormones, I backed her up against the wall.

At this point, her moist lips left my neck and she brought her attention to my lips. I kissed her back passionately and moved my fingers up and down her bare thighs, sometimes reaching her shorts. Her lips tasted like sugary marshmallows and strawberries, which were what we had eaten with the chocolate from the fountain. I felt her warm hands glide up my chest beneath my t-shirt, she pushed the t-shirt up so much I thought she was going to yank it off me there and then, but she didn't. I pushed her closer to me. I wanted her closer, I _needed_ her closer. I didn't think about how we hadn't known each other so long and how I barely knew anything actually about her and her life, I was caught up in the moment. I brought my hands up from her legs to her flat stomach and started to bring my hands up beneath her top almost touching the bottom of her bra.

Just then I felt my cell vibrate in my back pocket. I groaned and reached back for it, but Julianne got to it first. She pulled it out of my pocket and hit the answer button, while pressing it to her ear.

My breathing was loud and detached as I practically forced myself to drag my hands out from beneath her top and cupped my hand beneath her chin.

"He-llo?" Julianne breathlessly said to the person on the phone, I could tell she was trying not to giggle as I started gently nibbling on her ear.

I couldn't hear what the person said back to Julianne, but I felt her cheeks warm as I held her face in my hand.

"Who is it?" I mumbled as I started kissing her neck.

"Paul and Chris."

"Oh." I let go of Julianne and took the phone from her hand.

"Hey, whats up?" I said clearing my throat and fixing my t-shirt that Julianne had pulled up.

"Sorry we didn't know that you were.. Eh busy" Chris spat out whilst practically having a laughing fit, he talked so loud I knew for sure that Julianne heard.

"What do you guys want?"

I glanced at Julianne and saw her awkwardly sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. I looked closer and thought I saw tears in her eyes.

"We were just calling to see if you wanted to hang out, we sent you loads of texts and never replied. Yeah.. We didn't know you were busy.. Anyways, we'll let ya go…." Paul chirruped before breaking into a fit of laughter.

"Kay… See ya." I hung up on them and threw my phone on the floor.

"Baby?" I asked worriedly "What's wrong?"

Julianne blinked a couple of times before standing up. I had no clue what I did wrong, so I just walked towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and took her hands in mine. She squeezed my fingers gently and looked up at me.

"I think I should go now Justin."

I flicked my hair out of my face and nodded slowly, "Will you tell me why you look like you are about to cry?"

She exhaled quietly and leaned against the wall, we had just been making out on less than two minutes ago.

"I think we are moving way to fast." I nodded, of course she was right. I probably seemed like every other guy that just wanted to get into her pants. Which was true, I did but not so soon, I had only asked her to be my girlfriend today for gods sake. What was I like?

Julianne's finger twirled around a strand of her wavy hair as she spoke. "I'm not that kind of girl, Justin, and I don't know why but whenever I'm with you I stop thinking and I don't know. I don't want to string you along like this but I've only known you like five days or something and I don't want something stupid like sex to come between us, because I know it will."

_Woah_, back up. I didn't expect her to actually say sex so bluntly even though we were basically on the road to it there and then. I pulled myself together.

Julianne averted her gaze and I instantly felt terrible.

"Juls, baby." I put my fingers beneath her chin. "Baby, look at me."

When she did I started talking again. "I'm not going to say I'm sorry for what just happened, because I know it was pretty awesome and so do you. But I will never, _ever_, push you into doing something you don't want to do. Julianne, you are an amazing girl. I've never met someone like you and the last thing I want to do is get you upset. You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

The strained look that clouded her beautiful face vanished and her stunning smile replaced it.

"I still think I should go though. I just remembered I have loads of homework to do, that was due today-"

"Juls, its Friday today."

"Yeah, and?"

"It was the last day of term today.. No school for two weeks, remember?"

Julianne looked shocked but she quickly hid it by tilting her head down.

"Oh yeah. I totally forgot. I've had a lot on my mind since I moved and I guess haven't really gotten used to the American school calender." She giggled nervously.

I raised my eyebrows at her, something was up with her. How could she not remember school was over for two weeks, when on her second day at school the group of us, Chaz, Whitney, and Chris talked about it and what we would do. Which reminded me that Whitey wasn't in school today either but I didn't ask her had she spoken to her today.

"So yeah, I better get going anyway!"

She smiled as she turned and headed for the staircase. I was hot on her heels and grabbed her hand. Julianne kept walking down the stairs and didn't turn round, she just kept her hand tight in mine.

When she got to the door, she turned and leaned in to kiss my cheek, but I tilted my head so our lips met.

It was a gentle kiss, I was trying to convey to her that I meant what I said upstairs. It was too short though, Julianne pulled away too soon and giggled at my expression. "Bye Justin."

"Bye."

I watched as she walked gracefully out of my driveway, a little to fast for my liking. It seemed like she wanted to get away or something, and for once I wasn't sure why, although I had a few guesses. I couldn't be sure.

I closed the door, when Julianne disappeared out of my sight and I let the silence of the house engulf my thoughts.


End file.
